Jiggers
Jiggers is the friend of Iggy Arbuckle and one of the main characters of the animated show "Iggy Arbuckle". He was voiced by David Berni. Appearance Jiggers is a light brown beaver who wears blue overalls with a light-blue grid pattern, and a red baseball-style cap backwards. He has a pink nose, and his right eye is extended, and vertically longer than the left eye. Being somewhat of an over-eater, he is rather heavy-set. An interesting thing to note is the character's close resemblance in design to the character Quiggums in "Ugly Duckling in: Treasure Quest"; an episode of Random Cartoon''s which has also been created by ''Iggy Arbuckle's creator, Guy Vasilovich. Relations Iggy and Jiggers often call each other "Igg" and "Jigg". Though they are inseparable best friends, they have disagreements on many things. Jiggers is quicker to buy into trends, or fall for scams, than Iggy, and therefore gets irritated by Iggy's skepticism. Jiggers also prefers to relax, and gets worn by Iggy's energetic behaviour. When arguing, they sometimes call it off by "agreeing to disagree", and then spitting in each others' faces (though someone is usually standing between them, and therefore suffers the consequences). Jiggers has a nephew named Chip, who idolized Iggy for a while in "Pig-Coloured Glasses" because Iggy was more courageous and daring than Jiggers. He and Kira have sometimes glanced at each other in an arguably dreamy way, and often say complimentary things about each other. What can be gathered from this remains ambiguous. Character He is the only official "Pig Ranger" other than Iggy (though Catfish Stu temporarily became one in "The Things We do for Mud"), and is also a skilled mechanic and wood sculptor. He prides himself on his teeth, which play a major part in his work, and does his best to take care of them even ordering in an electrical toothbrush, called the Incisor 3000 with extra gadgets in "Mooseknuckle Unplugged". Jiggers has a strong tail; it is capable of creating a wind current or digging a hole. He is also a proficient knitter, once knitting an entire condor-shaped handpuppet in a matter of seconds. He is afraid of many things, notably spiders and the Heebie-Jeebies Forest, and tends to bang his tail on the ground when worried. He also has many allergies, the most prominent apparently being to golden rod. Due to his allergies and phobias, he is hesitant to take risks, but it usually doesn't take much persuasion to get him to do something. All the same, he regularly asks Iggy if he may just supervise, while Iggy does the dangerous work. Jiggers is also obsessed with being prepared for the worst, and tends to overpack on any trip. Jiggers is fond of magic tricks; and possesses several books on how to be a magician. This caused a problem in "Sticking Together", when he accidentally chained Iggy and Spiff together with one of his tricks. History Jiggers wasn't always afraid of spiders, but in "Courage Under Fur", Iggy tells Zoop that Jiggers' arachnaphobia developed after he awoke in the middle of the night to find a small spider sitting on his nose. In "When Iggy Met Jiggers", it is revealed that Jiggers originally worked for Catfish Stu when he came to the Kookamunga. Iggy kept a close watch over Jiggers' actions, and when Stu ordered Jiggers to cut down all the trees in the forest, Iggy persuaded him not to do it. Stu had told Jiggers, earlier, that Iggy was untrustworthy, which Jiggers allowed himself to believe, so Iggy asked him to listen to the forest itself. He did, and decided not to kill the trees, after which he quit his job as a henchman to Stu, and joined Iggy as a Pig Ranger. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters